


Hide and Seek

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Fear, Heinoustuck - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Stabbing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's hiding from the most terrifying thing ever. His friends who want to make him like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda brutal so if body horror and blood bother you I'm sorry >.

John sat at his desk looking at his computer. All their words were swimming in his head. He couldn't run, but he didn't wanna change either. Every time he thought about the transformation he felt sick. He was scared to change. He kept looking out his window in the gloominess that was known as outside. Life was dull and gray, but he didn't wanna lose all feeling. He didn't wanna end up like Dave. Before the change Dave was cool and funny. He acted like he was okay the day before the change, but in all honesty and John could tell, he was scared. John tried to reassure Dave everything would be okay. He did it for him and for Dave as well. John didn't want to believe Dave wouldn't be the same. Maybe it was a rumor, or Dave could fight through it. Maybe Dave would still be Dave. John blindly hoped and next time he talked to Dave, three days after the change, he wasn't the same at all. His once light blond almost white hair was pitch black. His eyes were cold and they had gears in them. John almost puked when he has seen the sword through Dave's stomach. John for the first time in his life felt fear and somewhat disgust at his once best friend. But this wasn't his friend. It was more like someone wearing Dave’s face, not even that. Dave now had a birdlike mask sown onto his face. What made it worse was how cold Dave had become. Dave couldn't feel any emotional pain or really any emotion. He was like a statue, felt nothing. Dave showed no sympathy. When John told him how scared he was Dave laughed, laughed and laughed. He laughed at John, said it's no big deal. It didn't hurt. John was still scared. John's fear only got worse when Rose got her transmutation. She went from a sarcastic, caring and sometimes cruel girl to this freaky plant-cat thing. She was always happy, always smiling. John guess her mother believes she needed to smile more. A stitched, forced smile. She also laughed when John said he was scared. Her laughed wasn't that of a cold, uncaring person. It was the laugh of someone who believe John's fears to be childish. By the time Jade got her transformation John was sure there was no hope of keep your old personalty. Sure enough Jade changed, becoming rude and caring for no one. She didn't laugh when he said he was scared. She yelled, cursed him, told him he was being stupid and he;d be better off as one of them. John didn't know anyone who was normal, all his friends becoming monsters. He'd read stories and seen pictures of people who made it out and didn't get changed. He even saw a few rare ones who did, but kept their personalty’s. John hoped if he had to do it, then he would keep his personalty. He wouldn't go down without a fight and he had a plan. He'd sneaked out and run for his life if he survived today, then he wouldn't ever have to get transmuted. When the time was right, he'd put his plan in motion. Dave told him that running wouldn't help. Jade ran and she was shot. John wasn't scared. His father didn't have a gun so he didn't see a reason to fear. When his father was baking yet another cake, god he didn't know why his dad loved them so much. He climbed out his window. This had to work, he prayed it would. 

John never counted on his so called friends chasing him. They found out he'd gotten out and was running. He could hear Jade's screams, telling him to stop and Rose's high pitched giggles telling him to come back. Both saying he would be better once he was transmuted. Everyone said that. John was sick of hearing it. Even his own father said he'd be more proud of him after the transmutation. John felt Rose's thorns dig into his left arm. John screamed, throwing a nearby rock at her as her vines grab a hold of his leg. He ran looking back for only a second when he hears her cry of pain. He quickly focuses on his running when he realizes what he's done. Monster or not Rose is still his friend. He never wanted to hurt his friends. He felt a bullet graze his side. It barely missed him. He yelped and tripped, falling down a hill. He heard Rose and Jade run by but they didn't stop. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed for a small cave he saw. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his ankle. It hurt to walk on it, but he was sure it was just a sprain. 

John sat on the ground of the cave, rubbing his ankle. He was glad they were off his trail but he really hoped someone found him soon. He had a few more hours, then they couldn't change him or that's what he'd heard. He heard the sound of something that sounded like wings. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes, hoping it was anyone but Dave. Maybe it was just his mind playing jokes on him. He opened his eyes and his heart stopped. There Dave stood, black wings stretched out. A smile across his face. It was a cheeky smile one that John didn't like. Dave took a step closer, “So I found you.” he states. It sounds plain, but with a hint of enjoyment. John must have misheard because Dave is incapable of feeling any emotions. John swallows hard and begins to crawl backward, a look of terror on his face. With his hurt ankle and Dave’s incredible flying speed he wouldn't make it out of this cave. He was cornered and there was nothing he could do. Dave frowned a bit, reaching out to him. “What's wrong John? Join us.” he said. John shook furiously both his head and his body. It'd never been more scared of Dave before. Dave posed a threat in this moment.

“I don't wanna be a monster like you.” John spat out. All his anger, frustration, sadness, everything he'd pent up came flowing out. John wished it hadn't. He shouldn't have said that. Next thing he knows Dave is on top of him, smirking. No matter how hard John struggles he can't seem to get Dave off. Screaming would only make it worse because then Jade and Rose would show up. They'd help Dave. If he had to go down, he wanted it to at least be by Dave's hand and Dave's hand alone. Dave bent down so his mouth was next to John's ear. John closed his eyes, feeling Dave's warm breath on his neck. 

“I'll show you a monster Egbert.” he said, digging his nails into John's left arm. John screamed not caring who heard. His arm was still sore from where Rose's thorns had dug into his skin earlier. Dave ripped off John's long sleeve shirt. “Anything I do to you will hurt ten times worse than any doctor.” Dave said, clawing at the skin of John's arm with his talon. Tears streamed down John's face as the blood came from the deep gashes Dave was making. John knew Dave wasn't enjoying this, but he didn't hate it either. Dave didn't feel like anything about this. John was sure of this. He knew the Dave he'd been friends with would never do this. “At least at the clinic, they put you to sleep before tearing you apart.” Dave whispered. He ran his talon along John's tear soaked face. He licked the tears from under John's eye. John flinched, but couldn't get anywhere with Dave’s superhuman strength and weight atop him. Dave dug his talons into John's right eye. John screamed and tried to turn his head away. John turned his head away, crying. Blood and tears ran down his face and mixed on the floor of the cave. John was sure that Dave was gonna kill him. He heard a sicking sound as Dave pulled his sword free from his stomach. John closed his eyes or eye tight and hoped Dave ended it quickly. He felt Dave sword slice through his arm, severing it. John reached his other arm up trying to punch Dave, anything but lay there and die. John remembers he swore to himself he'd fight. He would fight like Dave did. Like Rose. Like Jade. Dave laughed a deep, harsh laugh and punched John in the nose, shattering it on impact. Blood poured from John's now broke nose and he felt Dave grab his feet. He groaned, his vision starting to blur from blood loss. He felt Dave dragging him across the ground. He blacked out thinking about life if he never got transmuted. 

Dave stayed by John's side along with John's father. John's father cried the whole time saying how proud he was of John. After two days doctors came out and said that John was in recovery and they could go see him. Dave entered the room and seen John lying there, sleeping. The medication hadn't worn off yet. Dave sat next to the bed looking John over. The blankets were pulled up to his chest, but his arms or what was left of them was above the blanket. He saw bandages wrapped around John's one arm, the other was nothing but a wooden piece where Dave had cut off John's arm. More than likely they didn't wanna wrap it up or it'd be too difficult. Bandages were wrapped around John's eyes, green and red coming from under them and staining the white cloth. Dave petted John's hair and smiled a bit. John was gonna be so beautiful when he healed and the bandages came off. Dave knew it. The doctor came in and told them that John would be awake in a day or so and in a week they could go home. They removed the bandages on John's eyes and left. 

The next day while John's father was out, John woke to find Dave by his side. He felt tiny pricks of fear at seeing Dave but aside from that not much else. He looked around a realized he was in the hospital. He looked at Dave, who was just watching him closely. He seemed to be curious on how John was going to react. They just sat there quietly looking at each other. Finally Dave stands up. “Wanna see how you came out?” He asked. John can only nod his head as Dave gets a mirror. When Dave came back with the mirror John's eyes widened. He couldn't believe how he looked. His once blue eyes were now changed. His left eye was all green with green slime coming from it. His other eye was still blue but it had blood in it. It looked like a vein had ruptured in his eye. Blood leaked from his right eye. John saw red and green smeared across his face. When he opened his mouth, his teeth were pointed and jagged. John noticed his one arm was completely severed and the other was barely there. He felt Dave rub his back. “The doctor said your personality will change over the next few days and you'll be normal by the end of the week.” John snorted when Dave said normal. This wasn't normal or was it? He laid down decide to just accept it. It couldn't be changed. There was no hope left. 

John laughed as he watched Dave pull the glass shards from his wings. Dave winced as he did so, then glared at John. The raven boy just continued to laugh. Since his transmutation he'd gotten a nasty sense of humor. He found another and even his own pain funny. Well he couldn't feel anything physically pain wise really. Miner things like paper cuts and burns were nothing. He only felt pain when Dave beat him to a bloody pulp or stabbed him till he was choking on his own blood. Since nether he nor Dave could die why not have some fun. Dave removed his sword and stabbed John through the chest. John just laughed more and smiled. Dave rolled his eyes. “Why do you find amusement in being hurt?” Dave asked. He'd always wondered why. He only felt slight bits of joy in seeing others pain and mostly John's. He could feel, but it was rare, but it did happen. 

“I don't know Dave I just do.” He smiled and then hugged Dave. He felt an attachment to Dave for some reason. Dave just rubbed his head and closed his eyes. He started to drift off before he went to sleep, he remembered before it was like this. He didn't miss it all that much so long as he had John by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys and girls enjoyed. x3


End file.
